


those were the times

by DenaCeleste



Category: NCIS
Genre: Apologies, Bisexuality, Coda, Episode: s13e19 Reasonable Doubt, Gen, M/M, Past Child Abuse, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 16:57:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6337507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DenaCeleste/pseuds/DenaCeleste
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Senior expresses his regret for past actions to Susan, the woman who believes she is his daughter. Tony listens from the door and suddenly realizes who those apologies are really for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	those were the times

**Author's Note:**

> When I saw the most recent episode from NCIS, Reasonable Doubt, I couldn't help but feel that Senior was speaking from a very truthful place of regret. My conversation with the incredible [cackymn](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Cackymn/pseuds/Cackymn) helped to solidify my thoughts on this matter! (Also, many thanks to Cacky for indulging my Tibbs obsession!) And many thanks to Mys for encouraging me to post. <3 
> 
> So, given that, this is where my mind went, and I couldn't stop myself from writing my very first NCIS ficlet. 
> 
>  
> 
> **Unless otherwise stated, all works are unbetaed. Please no public concrit. Please keep comments positive. Any private concrit can be directed to my Tumblr ask box.**

Tony stood there and listened while Senior apologized to his "daughter" Susan, his heart aching and a subtle sting behind his eyes. Those words, explicitly stating the wrongs done. How Senior had taken out his anger on his child. How times had been different then, not as accepting. How he wished he could've done it differently.

 

They were words Senior had never said to Tony's face, but this was close. Close enough. He remembered so clearly the night his dad found him with Joey. They hadn't even done anything, not really, they'd kissed for the first time. Tony was young, just starting to notice people. Boys, girls, both were pretty exciting at the time.

 

Until Senior walked in, drunk as a skunk. An enraged skunk, who threw Joey out bodily and screamed about what DiNozzo's didn't do. And DiNozzo men certainly weren't--

 

Well. Those were the times, and that slur still echoed in his head when he thought about it, and his stomach dropped in response to the memory alone.

 

So many years passed where he couldn't be with men and couldn't be completely himself with women, and it was all still so confusing. Even at his age.

 

Of course, he'd also fallen in love with one particular man more than a decade ago, and that was a complication he could've done without.

 

Not that he'd trade it for anything. But finding a long-term relationship was hard when you were already in love with someone. Talk about a difficult prospect. It was easier to not be too serious about his lovers than it was to lie to them. Even by omission.

 

He heaved a sigh as Senior patted Susan's hand, voice full of emotion as he kept talking. Tony turned away from the doorway, something in his heart settled that hadn't been before. 

 

He'd wait for Senior in the waiting room. And maybe, one day soon, he'd have that talk with the man he loved. Hell, Gibbs probably knew already anyway. He always seemed to know everything, especially in regards to Tony. It was both a comfort and annoyance, but maybe this time love would go his way. 

 

Maybe this love would be the one that stuck. It was time to be honest. After all, stranger things had happened. 

**Author's Note:**

> Come flail with me about any darn thing on [Tumblr](http://denaceleste.tumblr.com) and/or [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/denaceleste)!


End file.
